Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device performing a recharge operation.
With the recent development of multipolar (X2 and X3) schemes in the semiconductor memory field, the number of verification operations increase according to a geometric progression during a write operation. In order to improve the writing performance of the write operation, the number of verification operations needs to be reduced, the page size of the unit page needs to be increased, or the time that it takes to perform each verification operation needs to be reduced.